User blog:Shadow7615/The 4th Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards
Hello everyone! As I mentioned in the thread, this is where the Awards will be nominated, voted and then finally, decided, but before we get going, I wish to share the rules and make sure everyone is on the same page. Rules and Guidelines 1. The battles you enter must have been completed between January 1st, 2018 and December 31st, 2018. 2. Nominating is fairly simple, you may nominate for a maximum of 10 Death Battles. If you are looking to nominate more than 1 battle for a certain category, you may only vote 2 Battles in that category. 3. You may nominate battles of your own, as well as battles written by other users, but if someone nominates a battle before you do, additional nominations won't be counted, but you will still be able to vote for that fight in the sequential polls. 4. There aren't any specific requirements needed to nominate a fight. You don't need to worry about not having a long word count or a lack of flashy images, anything in a battle is able to be a category nomination. 5. Remember, as with all things, please be respectful with people's choices in both category nominations and fight nominations, however, all entries for nominations will be overviewed and if approved, will be displayed on the lists featured below. Phase 1 - Nominating the Categories (Complete) Now that we have taken care of the general rules, the first step is to start nominating the categories! I will set a deadline of nominations for the categories for 1 week, December 26th, 2018. Phase 2 - Voting the Categories (Complete) All the nominated categories have been gathered up into this Straw Poll below, and the next step is for you all to vote for which categories you think should make the final cut, the Top 15 voted will be listed here when the poll closes. The Poll will be open until January 1st, 2019, so don't wait too long! https://www.strawpoll.me/17112882 Phase 3 - Nominating the Death Battles (Complete) Thank you all for your votes, they have all be counted, and listed below are the 15 Categories we will all be nominating Death Battles for: *Best Writing/Most Effort and Dedication *Best In-Fight Story/Plot *Best Villain Battle *Best Analysis Sections *Best Overall Fight *Best Kill *Best Thumbnail *Most Reasonable Results *Best "Anime vs. Video Game" Battle *Most Accurate Character Portrayal *Best Season Finale *Best Wiz and Boomstick *Best "Marvel vs. DC" Battle *Best "Close Calls" *Best Choreography These are the 15 categories, you may now proceed with nominating the Death Battles you think should win, to refresh the guidelines, you may nominate for a maximum of 10 Death Battles. If you are looking to nominate more than 1 battle for a certain category, you may only vote 2 battles in that category.' '''You may nominate battles of your own, as well as battles written by other users. I will have the deadline for nominating Death Battles to be '''January 8th, 2019', have fun! Phase 4 - Voting the Death Battles (Complete) Welcome to the Final Phase of the 4th Wikia Awards, as you would know, this is where we vote for the battles we want to see come out on top, below is a link to all 15 straw polls, each containing the nominees for every category, be sure to vote for the ones you want to win, same as before, I will have a deadline of January 15th, 2019, so get voting! *Best Writing/Most Effort and Dedication https://www.strawpoll.me/17192468 *Best In-Fight Story/Plot https://www.strawpoll.me/17192476 *Best Villain Battle https://www.strawpoll.me/17192479 *Best Analysis Sections https://www.strawpoll.me/17192484 *Best Overall Fight https://www.strawpoll.me/17192494 *Best Kill https://www.strawpoll.me/17192503 *Best Thumbnail https://www.strawpoll.me/17192511 *Most Reasonable Results https://www.strawpoll.me/17192516 *Best "Anime vs. Video Game" Battle https://www.strawpoll.me/17192519 *Most Accurate Character Portrayal https://www.strawpoll.me/17192527 *Best Season Finale https://www.strawpoll.me/17192536 *Best Wiz and Boomstick https://www.strawpoll.me/17192544 *Best "Marvel vs. DC" Battle https://www.strawpoll.me/17192550 *Best "Close Calls" https://www.strawpoll.me/17192557 *Best Choreography https://www.strawpoll.me/17192565 Final Results Thank you all for voting across all the categories, we had quite the handful, so I hope it wasn't too daunting, but now I shall show off the final results for every category! *Best Writing/Most Effort and Dedication **'Pan vs. Supergirl (17 votes)' **Seryu Ubiquiltous vs. Shadow Labrys (12 votes) **Richter Belmont vs. Johnny Joestar (4 votes) **Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (4 votes) **Brendan & Sceptile vs. Takato & Guilmon (2 votes) *Best In-Fight Story/Plot **'The Last Dragonborn vs. The Chosen Undead (18 votes)' **Pan vs. Supergirl (8 votes) **Riku vs. Darth Vader (4 votes) **Bowser vs. Gamera (2 votes) *Best Villain Battle **'Darkseid vs. Thanos (22 votes)' **Waluigi vs. Dick Dastardly (3 votes) **Seryu Ubiquiltous vs. Shadow Labrys (2 votes) **Nemesis Prime vs. Midnight Sparkle (0 votes) *Best Analysis Sections **'Eddard Stark vs. Boromir (17 votes)' **Link vs. Son Goku (4 votes) **Pan vs. Supergirl (3 votes) *Best Overall Fight **'Bendy vs. Cuphead (16 votes)' **Darkseid vs. Thanos (5 votes) **Arthas vs. Nightmare (2 votes) **Kratos vs. Guts (2 votes) **Link vs. Son Goku (1 vote) **Nemesis Prime vs. Midnight Sparkle (0 votes) **Brendan & Sceptile vs. Takato & Guilmon (0 votes) **Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (0 votes) *Best Kill **'Kratos vs. Guts (15 votes)' **Saya Kisaragi vs Saya Otonashi (8 votes) **The Last Dragonborn vs. The Chosen Undead (2 votes) **Drifter vs. Link (2 votes) **Waluigi vs. Silver (1 vote) **Alex Mercer vs. Carnage (1 vote) *Best Thumbnail **'Azula vs. Kimiko (17 votes)' **Mega Man X vs. Emerl (8 votes) **Dante vs. Dante (3 votes) **Specter Knight vs. Qrow Branwen (1 vote) *Most Reasonable Results **'Eddard Stark vs. Boromir (17 votes)' **Kratos vs. Guts (4 votes) **Jin Kazama vs. Cinder Fall (3 votes) **Dust vs. Ruby Rose (2 votes) **Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (2 votes) **Primid vs. Koopa (0 votes) **Osmosis Jones vs. White Blood Cell U-1146 (0 votes) *Best "Anime vs. Video Game" Battle **'Saitama vs. Azrael (20 votes)' **Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff (3 votes) **Kratos vs. Guts (2 votes) **Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Shadow Labrys (0 votes) *Most Accurate Character Portrayal **'Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Shadow Labrys (18 votes)' **Richter Belmont vs. Johnny Joestar (4 votes) **Riku vs. Darth Vader (2 votes) **Dante vs. Dante (1 vote) **Kula Diamond vs. Yang Xiao Long (1 vote) **Blake Belladonna vs. Hibiki Kohaku (1 vote) **Roman Torchwick vs. Fistrick (0 votes) **Randall Boggs vs. Violet Parr (0 votes) *Best Season Finale **'Ultron Sigma vs. Doctor StrangeFate (11 votes)' **'Vilgax vs. The Shredder (11 votes)' **Brendan & Sceptile vs. Takato & Guilmon (2 votes) *Best Wiz and Boomstick **'Jin Kazama vs. Ryu (16 votes)' **Darkseid vs. Thanos (9 votes) **Link vs. Son Goku (1 vote) *Best "Marvel vs. DC" Battle **'Green Lantern vs. Star-Lord (19 votes)' **Carol Danvers vs. Billy Batson (2 votes) **Thanos vs. Steppenwolf (2 votes) *Best "Close Call" Battle **'Shadow vs. Karai (19 votes)' **Bendy vs. Cuphead (7 votes) **Tifa Lockhart vs. Powergirl (2 votes) *Best Choreography **'Prince Charming vs. Hans (20 votes)' **Richter Belmont vs. Johnny Joestar (6 votes) **Mega Man X vs. Emerl (3 votes) Congratulations to the Death Battles that won, as well as the writers and composers. However, every single battle that was nominated is a winner in it's own right, to be recognized among the best in it's category, and how about that double winner? Certainly something we've never seen before! That'll be a highlight I'll always remember! With that being said, we're gonna bring The 4th Annual Death Battle Fanon Wikia Awards to a close, I have been your host, Shadow7615, and I'll see you all again at the end of 2019 for another helping of Polls and Nominations! Category:Blog posts